Origami Tobiichi
|Blood Type = A}} is one of the main female protagonist of the Date A Live series. She is a highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. Summary Origami is a top student in her school both in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard but can lose herself in her emotions when it comes to dealing with Spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido. Her devotion towards him causes her to develop stalking habits such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only person not related to any military institutions who knows that Origami is part of AST. She transformed into a Spirit in volume 10 and learns about Phantom's existence. Realizing Phantom is the spirit that made Kotori a Spirit, she concludes that Phantom probably killed her parents on the same day and travels to the past with the help of Kurumi to save them. She attacked Phantom soon after but realizes after the battle that her own attack hit her parents. She then realized that the enemy who killed her parents was herself all along, thus causing her to experience great, negative emotions and caused her to go inverse as the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair. She has blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. Origami's height is stated to be 152cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips are not worn, instead a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from her shoulders to her hands, as well as a part of her body and legs except for her thighs. Her chest is seen at the top of the transparent suit that reveals her belly. After becoming a Spirit, her eyes turned from blue to light blue and white. Personality Old Timeline Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents 5 years ago, Origami has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all spirits, as whenever she sees a spirit, she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she could possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact she knew she was Shido's sister, and only stopped because he pleaded for her to not kill Kotori, and told her about Phantom's existence. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This eventually caused her to join DEM, and later, after she was defeated, to accept a Sephira Crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami was somewhat satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. She thus decided that she would become the Spirit that kills the other spirits, and then would end her own life when her job was done, but the event caused her to be unable to face Shido after she transformed into a Spirit, immediately flee, despite the fact that she was in the middle of using her strongest attack against Tohka. After finding the truth of her parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown and Inversed. In this state, Origami is emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around her, not even Shido is capable of getting to so much as speak a word out of her, and compared her to a corpse. Kurumi also noted that she had fallen into an unrecoverable state. This Origami continues to exist into the new timeline, as all of her memories are retained, the New Timeline Origami eventually inherits her identity after resolving her emotional issues. New Timeline Because Shido prevented the deaths of Origami's parents by her spirit self's hands, Origami never "entrusted" him with her emotions and became an avenger, as such the new timeline's Origami is a more cheerful girl, even questioning at times if it was actually right for the AST to try to kill Spirits. She was shown to be quite a bit more shy and, for lack of a better word, normal than the old Origami when it came to Shido asking her out on a date, where she found herself constantly trying to find the best way to reply to it. She also has no idea about the fact that she has spirit powers, which were inherited from the old timeline alongside her memories. However, while the old timeline's Origami does continue to exist within her, she is suppressed for the sake of her own sanity, due to the catatonic state of mind that version of her is still stuck in. Old Origami manifests often during her date with Shido through rather perverted and/or stalker-like actions, much to her confusion, embarrassment and even horror. When she senses Mana, her original self's hatred of spirits takes over and she immediately transforms into her inverse form. Later, when the new Origami actually meets the original Origami and fuses with her, it is finally possible for Shido to save her from her unrecoverable state. It's revealed that the old Origami personality never actually loved Shido, but depended upon him, but the new Origami did come to love him on their date. Following this event, Origami regains her memories from the original timeline, cuts her hair short again, but she lets go of her long time grudge against spirits and "reclaims" the emotions she entrusted to Shido five years ago. She also admits that she is now genuinely in love with Shido, and will not surrender to Tohka, as she states that, while she no longer hates spirits, she, the , is still the 's enemy for this reason. Oddly, realizing her true feelings for Shido rather than just having him as an emotional crutch for her sanity has made Origami even more blatant in her already stalker-like tendancies to gain his affections. This is very likely to be either a result of simply knowing no other way to act around him, or evidence that she is now even more obsessed with gaining his attention than she was before. In Volume 12, it's mentioned that both timeline's personalities have been reconstructed and mixed together, but her new timeline's personality is the more dominant due to her body being the result of the new timeline. The traits of her old timeline's personality usually tends to manifest when around Shido or when being competitive against Tohka, and her new timeline's personality usually shows in normal and everyday situations or when she panics over her actions towards Shido in private. She's also now very concerned about what Shido might think of her, often worrying if her actions towards him will make him think she's weird. As of the new timeline, she also has debates in her mind represented by an Angel and a Devil that try to decide which action to take. Surprisingly, the Devil is the reasonable one while the Angel tries to make her follow her desires. The Angel is represented by her old timeline's appearance, while the Devil is represented by her new timeline's appearance when she had her long hair. Their debates often lead to Origami loosing focus towards reality quite often and are the possible explanation for some of her behavior. History Background Before 5 years ago, Origami seemed to have once been just an ordinary girl. At school, her favorite subject was noted to be math, while her weakest subject was noted to be the Japanese language. Her favorite food was gratin, while her hated food was celery. Back then, her dream was to be "to become a cute bride". Old Timeline However, 5 years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, when Origami was returning home, her neighborhood was caught in a huge fire. Worried about her parents she went in to her house and was happy to see that they were both safe. However, at that moment a mysterious laser of shining light descended on them from above, hitting and killing her parents and causing a shockwave that knocked Origami back. Looking into the sky Origami saw "a being" she could only describe as "an angel". Realizing that "thing" killed her parents Origami swore she would one day kill "it". She was comforted soon after by Shido Itsuka and became emotionally dependent upon him as a result. It is noted that, from that moment on Origami's dream changed to "just killing that spirit" ''and became obsessed with trying to obtain the power to do so. She began to push herself to excel in all subject and also no longer cared about food, only eating to gain the adequate amount of nutrients to make her body strong. Afterwards Origami was taken in by an aunt who lived nearby. She was a former AST member and through her Origami learned about the Spirits.Through her aunt's connections, Origami was able to become a member of the AST after she was proven to be compatible with the Realizer. New Timeline In Volume 11, Shido used Kurumi's twelfth bullet to travel back in time to 5 years ago and successfully prevented the deaths of Origami's parents. However, this would cause Shido to be hit by the laser of shining light instead. Seeing someone (seemingly) sacrifice himself to prevent her parents from being killed by a spirit, Origami felt powerless and vowed to never let someone die to protect her again, wanting to protect others instead. Because of this Origami would still end up joining the AST, but this time not for revenge but in order to protect others. Unfortunately, Origami's parents would still end up dying, this time during a traffic accident, a year later (4 years ago). At some point, the Spirit powers and memories from the Origami from the old timeline would transfer to her. However, in order to prevent her mind from breaking, Origami developed a split personality. The Origami of the new timeline would have control normally, with the Origami from the old timeline becoming the dominant personality when assuming her inverse form. Whenever Origami sensed spirit mana, she would transform into her inverse form and end up fighting the spirit whom the spirit mana belonged to. This brought her often in conflict with the AST and DEM as well. Because of this she would often transform into her inverse form during her missions as an AST member, but from all Origami and the AST knew she was only blacking out and it was never discovered why. As a result of this, along with the fact the she had also began to question if the Spirits are truly evil, Origami would end up leaving the AST and transfer to Raizen High School shortly after Shido returned to this new timeline. Media *Light Novel **Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-13 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- **Date AST Like ***''Appearances:'' Volume 1-4 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** ** *Technology & Equipment ** ** ** ** * As a wizard, She was the vanguard and the current "Ace" for the AST. Her skills as a member of the AST were noted to be quite phenomenal, as she was the only one who at first could manage to fight a spirit close quarters (although she still lost), and she was also the most extreme, hoping to kill Yoshino by first dropping a building on her dome. She managed to utilize the CR-Unit , which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle, in fact no one else but her has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. She was even able to land a hit on the world's most powerful Wizard, Ellen, which Ellen herself considers worthy of praise. Finally, using she was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Shido and multiple spirits to combined their powers to destroy. Likewise, she was able to pressure 4 sealed Spirits into a corner with this unit and would have succeeded in killing them if Tohka hadn't regained her full powers. Even then, she was capable of fighting against Tohka at full power. However, the enormous stress put on her brain left her vulnerable until she was ultimately defeated. Spirit Form Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: Eheyeh Asher Eheyeh (神威霊装・一番 （エヘイエー・アッシャ・エヘイエー ）, Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1") As a Spirit, Origami's spirit powers are of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With her spirit powers, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength, even having somewhat of an advantage against her because Tohka's spirit powers are of close range type making her a bad match for Origami's long range abilities. Origami has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel, Metatron, is a set of golden, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which have proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself. Tohka has also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself the lasers would still be able to pierce through. Metatron can also take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have a special ability. So far, Metatron has displayed the following formations: *'Shemesh - the Sun （シェメッシュ）': The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. *'Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）': By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. *'Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）': By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. *'Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）': By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. *''Unnamed Defensive Formation'': By making the pillars surround her, Origami can use their shining light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her a few meters away. However, the position she is going to be teleported to can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting herself she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. Tohka theorizes that Origami either can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she couldn't predict. Tohka also theorized that, if Origami is caught in an attack that is so large that it reaches to everything within the range of her teleportation, she cannot avoid taking damage. Inverse Form Demon King: Satan (救世魔王 (サタン), Kyuusei Maou, lit., "Demon King of Salvation") Weapon: Spiked crown Astral Dress: ''Unnamed'' After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when she found out that she was the one who killed her parents, Origami transformed into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is the true form of spirits in the bordering dimension. She obtains , a darker and sinister version of . Much like Tohka, her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing and she gains a veil over her head. Presumably, Origami has the same powers as the ones aforementioned, but with a dark coloration instead. Origami has no control over her body in this form, attacking everything and everyone in sight. However, this could also be because of the shock she suffered when she found out the truth. Quotes (To Reine Murasame) "I want……….to be stronger. Not relying on anything, enough…………..to protect Shido…………" ''Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 5 Trivia * Due to her stalking habits, Origami has detailed information about Shido from his ID data to his health check-up report. *Origami is considered a genius in many fields including academics, sports, and cooking. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to the traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Origami may have been born with albinism as neither of her parents possessed white hair. *Origami's rank in the JGSDF is the same level as the Enlisted officers, Master Sergeant. *Origami shared her family name "Tobiichi" with Makina Tobiichi of ''Sōkyū no Karma series, another Sci-fi romance series written by Kōshi Tachibana, though their relation to each other is unknown. *Origami has the character for "One" in her surname (鳶「一」), referring to the first Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Crown", which also refers to the admirable intelligence that Origami possesses. * Her Angel, Metatron, means "The One Who Guards". * Her Astral Dress, Eheyeh, means "I Am" or "I Am What I Am". *There are multiple instances of foreshadowing to Origami's transformation into a Spirit and the demise of her parents by her own hands: ** Her surname Tobiichi contains a number character, a trait that all of the spirits possess. ** The background of Volume 10 is a town in flames, hinting that Origami had a role in the fire in Tengu City 5 years ago. ** After Origami joined the DEM Industries in Volume 9, the name of the CR-Unit she received is called , which is named after the notorious traitor who fought and fatally wounded his own father, King Arthur. This also mirrors the fact that Origami murdered her own father (and mother), albeit by accident. ** Before her parents' death, Origami has stated her dream was to become a beautiful bride. This foreshadows the appearance of her Astral Dress . ** On multiple occasions, Origami has displayed a lack of care for the civilians' safety when combating the Spirits, such as mistakenly sniping Shido in Volume 1. This hints that her parents will also be killed in the crossfire. *Before her parent's deaths, Origami's sole dream was to become a cute bride. Her Astral Dress directly reflects this aspect of her personality. According to the author, he made it so because the idea of Origami in a wedding dress is "scary". *Ultimately, Origami's obsession with Shido is described as the only remaining lifeline she has to sanity and a sense of normal life, which explains her stalker nature. **Origami herself states at the end of Volume 11 that her feelings of obsession were of reliance and not actual love, but now her feelings actually are of love towards him. *It is said that she is equal in strength to Tohka in both Spirit and Inverse Forms. * As stated in Volume 10, Origami's hatred towards the Spirits is so strong that after she became one she said she will kill herself. ** As of Volume 11, this hatred is gone due to the memory of realizing that she was the spirit who killed her parents. Notes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Spirit Category:Former AST Category:Student Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Inverse Spirit Category:Former Human Category:Former DEM Category:Former Antagonists Category:Secondary Movie Characters